Love of the sins
by FammeFatale
Summary: In the time of the fight between good and evil emerged seven beings that were different from anything else. I cannot tell you all of their story but I can tell you how they fell in love. Warnings for slash and lemon
1. Prologue

Love of the sins

**Warnings: this is a slash(boy xboy) fanfiction including lemon scenes **

**Pairings: various, will be explicitly named before every chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters**

**This fic will probably have 8 chapters and so be my first longer project.**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

There is heaven and there is hell. They exist as the epitomises of good and bad, right and wrong, black and white – it is that easy.

They cannot touch each other, restricted in their power so cruelly, always able to see their opponents but never able to start a fight, God and his angels and the devil with his demons found another way to stat their superiority – on earth.

Earth, the home of Adam´s children, soon became a play ball between these oppositions, slowly merging into a grey scone.

The angels showed the humans the beauty of their god with wonders and the promises of heavens never ending bliss but in return demanded absolute obedience and trust, punishing the ones they saw as sinner hard to make an example.

Whereas the demons searched for the weaknesses in these fickle hearts and minds, slowly seducing the weakest ones with the allure of the things they hadn´t obtained yet.

It was at this time the demons found the seven weaknesses of men: _luxuria_ – the lust, _gula_ – the gluttony, _avaritia_ – the greed, _ira_ – the wrath, _invidia_ – the envy, _superbia_ – the pride and _acedia_ – the sloth.

Using those as weapons they slowly began to corrupt humanity, letting the Angles to watch helpless.

But as the hearts of the humans blackened more and more one angle had an idea. Give them names he said – cause the enemy you see, whose name you know you may be able to fight.

So the angels whispered in a human's ear the names of their sins, giving them a chance to fight back.

But they had underestimated one thing – the human's ability to deny their own mistakes. _It´s not our fault. We were seduced, manipulated, infected – it´s not our fault, it´s __**theirs**__._ So they began to believe in _**them**_, giving names and forms and abilities till they had a satisfying scapegoat.

And in a world not reigned by good or bad, where neither good or bad, right or wrong, truth or lie really exist, the thing you really believe in and you give a name can slowly become reality without you noticing.

Being born from the believes of the humans emerged seven beings that were different from anything else. Not quite demons but from men handled as such, in form of humans, able to feel the same emotions but immortal they took their power from the sins they represented, wandering earth in search of places with many people fallen to them.

_Asmodeus_

_Beelzebub_

_Mammon_

_Satan_

_Leviathan_

_Lucifer_

_Belphegor_

I cannot tell you all of their story but I can tell you how they fell in love.

**Trust me the chapters will get better, the next will be lust.**

**A/N: lust = Asmodeus  
gluttony = Beelzebub  
greed = Mammon  
wrath = Satan  
envy = Leviathan  
pride = Lucifer  
sloth = Belphegor**


	2. Lust - part 1

1. Chapter: Lust

**Pairing: Asmodeus!Zabuza x Haku**

_**Ottoman Empire, near Cairo, 1396**_

Stretching out on the comfy divan, Zabuza lazily starred out of the paladin window at the desert with a bored expression. Sometimes he really asked himself what had made him visit this land with it´s incredible dull look. Sand, citys that looked exactly the same, really much sand and, oh yes! _Sand_.

It was probably something like demonic instinct - because he had never regretted it even once.

Catching the arm next to him he pulled the beautiful girl in his arms, beginning to knead her ass. She was a young thing with long golden hair, bronze skin, an hourglass shaped figure and, like everybody else in his domicile, absolutely stunning.

Enjoying how she slowly kissed down his body he thought that this place must be made just for him. This land, seemingly so proper at the first look, was in truth brimming with lust and divine pleasures. With every day that passed he could feel himself getting more and more powerful, watching people lose themselves in their sexual appetite while seducing everybody who was to his liking with as much as look.

But from all of those wonders the concept of the harem had impressed him the most, seeing how men held themselves a bevy of lust slaves while having already more than one wife - it was truly a fantastic idea fitting even for someone inhuman as himself.

Settling himself in the desert near Cairo the lust demon had instantly begun to build his own, slightly modified, harem consisting of men and women alike but lacking a _Kadin_ - a wife.

Soon after his arrival around 1326 the humans in and near the city had begun to view him as a Marid, the strongest kind of a Dschinn, fooled by his unchanging appearance and gaze that could make everybody fall for him, gifting him with foods, jewels and their most beautiful children in an attempt to sooth him.

His thoughts - and the girl now happily working in his lap – were interrupted by a low voice beside him.

"Excuse the interruption Bey, but some people from the nearest village have arrived with presents for you" a boy in the clothes of a mere slave, beautiful but too young for Zabuza´s taste, said in a respectful voice.

Annoyed the demon pushed the blond head away reluctantly, before standing up to welcome his visitors with his erection still tenting his pants.

Moving down the hall he already felt his mood lighten again at imagining his newest presents.

Taking place in the throne like chair on the pedestal opposite of the big portal, adorned with craved animals with jewels instead of eyes, he gave the boy that had followed him a sign to let his guests inside.

The people that now entered were 5 older men – probably the highest ranking from their village – together with their followers carrying baskets with food, fabrics and other gifts on their backs. They looked just like everybody else who entered this halls – filthy rich and scared shitless – the only thing unusual about them their formation. Pressing themselves together they formed a misshaped circle as if trying to conceal whatever was in their middle.

One of them now stepped forward, the oldest one which Zabuza supposed was the reeve, falling on his knees before him, the others following his example only seconds later.

"Bey, I am Subaşi Yahya and have come in the name of our village to present you with these gifts – beautiful and divine only fitting for a someone godlike as you" he made a gesticulation to the men with the baskets "to revere and honour you" he ended with a small smile probably proud at his little show as if he just hadn´t fallen to his knees, whimpering like the dog he was.

"Ohhh..." the demon let his lips behind his mask slip into a lazy smile "And you think that some puny little things like those would be to my liking, that I would protect you for things I could have with a snip of my fingers?"

He hadn´t spoken in an especially cruel or cold voice, not even lifted a finger but the other still seemed to cower down even more his eyes starring desperately at the ground. God, how amusing, alone this was worth stopping the blond.

"O-Obviously not B-Bey" stammered the man, his voice now stunningly high pitched "W-we also have another gift e-even more fitting for…you" He made a hasty movement and the other stepped aside giving him a full view "He is…"

At this point Zabuza just blended the voice of the annoying geezer out, solely focused on the beauty now revealed.

Smooth white, nearly translucent skin stretched over a very slim but not bony body, giving the impression of one of those western dolls some nobles liked to collect, dark, silky brown hair fell long till it reached the others chest, framing a heart shaped face with full, nearly sinful lips and big brown eyes with long, dark lashes. It was hard to guess his gender, but noticing the lack of breasts and hips it was very likely a boy.

Raising his hand abruptly to end the still going on speech, he beckoned the boy to come over, all the while marvelling at the long, lean legs now presented. The boy stopped before him, his eyes downcast, waiting without knowing what to except.

"What´s your name?" rumbled a deep, but intoxicating voice.

Taking some seconds to let the voice echo through him, the younger noticed in panic that he had completely ignored the meaning behind it, now unable to answer or even react properly.

"I-I…I mean" he began to stutter, a bad habit from his childhood. Growing more and more panicked, he flinched as a finger moved under his chin, lifting his head till he starred in the demons eyes.

"Your name, little lamb" said the man in a soft tone, his eyes showing nothing from the hardness he had displayed before, only a mixture of interest and amusement.

"Haku..." it was nearly inaudibly but he still saw understanding in those dark pools that seemed to draw him in just as much as that voice.

Observing nervously as the lord beckoned a young boy to his side, whispering in his ear, he followed immediately as the servant gave him a sign, letting the hall behind him – but not without a last glance back at his new owner.

-oOo-

It was astonishing, breath-taking and just a true miracle, never in his whole life had he imagined walking through the floor of such a beautiful Palace. Everything was made out of snow white marble, the top of the pillars in the semicircular canals shaped in the forms of flowers and birds, while the rays of the sun fell onto the blue and red mosaics to his feet.

Haku knew he looked plebeian as he stared, wide eyed and open mouthed, at everything extraordinary, so…well everything, only stopping as he heard a slight giggle.

The boy that had led him, silently till now, down the floor had stopped before a big oak door, watching Haku with a hand pressed before his mouth and amusement dancing in his eyes.

Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, he distracted himself by taking in his guide's appearance. He seemed to be around eleven, maybe twelve with chocolate coloured skin, matching hair that reached a little bit over his ears and shockingly blue eyes.

Only after he looked at those eyes he noticed that the other seemed to wait for something, realizing that he had – again – failed to hear a question directed at him.

The boy´s smile grew while he watched Haku stumble over his words in search of an answer, taking pity on him and repeating.

"I asked what family you come from, most rich boys are not that….let's call it amazed, or at least they are hiding it better"

Upon hearing the question he felt relief rush through him.

"No, no my father was just a common merchant, I´ve never seen something…something like this" he answered, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

The other boy just nodded, seemingly politely ignoring the _was_, and guiding the new one in the chamber they had stopped before, revealing it to be a bath.

Stepping inside the first thing Haku saw was hot steam, hitting him in the face like a blow and making him cough a little bit.

After his eyes got used to the omnipresent mantling, he was able to make out that it was, other than his assumption, not a closed room but a terrace with most of the space covered with two pools which were filled with already hot water by golden lion sculptures, the spurts coming out of their mouths.

Feeling hands on his shoulders he watched expressionless as the boy took of his dirty, old clothes which seemed so horrible unfitting in a place like this, revealing snow white skin before stepping inside the hot water.

Letting himself slip inside deep he enjoyed how the warmth relaxed his stiff muscles and the smell of Jasmin in the air calmed his troubled mind.

With the slave's hands slowly gliding through his hair, he decided it was probably the best to break the unpleasant silence between them.

"What´s your name?" he asked unexpectedly, the hands in his hair stilling for a second before going back to their work again.

"Firas" Now that his hair seemed to be ready he turned around searching the blue gaze.

"And how long do you already work for the Bey"

"All my life – my mother was an Ikbal in the Bey´s harem" answered the boy cautiously.

"So you are his son?" Haku asked, now truly surprised.

The laughter bounced off from the slim pillars, seemingly cutting through the white mist that had dampened every sound till now with its mere presence, just to get lost in the darkness that had creeped up without him noticing.

Cutting off abruptly, leaving only a suffocating silence behind, the older took the extended hand the other stretched out towards him, helping him to leave the bath, uncomfortable with the thought of not being answered properly but afraid to inquire further.

Still observing the other his breath hitched a little when those small hands, covered in a glistening substance, made contact with his still heated skin.

"It´s lavender oil – the Bey´s favourite" murmured Firas in his ear while massaging the slick fluid in the slightly tense body, watching fascinatedly as it let shimmering trails behind.

Breathing deeply Haku tried very hard to calm down, feeling the control he had maintained till now slip away faster and faster. He had worked very hard to bane the thoughts of what would happen to him here in a deep corner of his mind, but now he was unable to ignore _what_ exactly he was prepared for.

His heart still thrumming and shivering with fear he made his way over to his new master's room.

-oOo-

It was really ironical how those meetings that only existed for the fulfilling of his desires by those humans always furthered his dislike for that race.

Zabuza frowned as he remembered how he had practically wasted an hour of his, not limited but still precious, time just to watch this old, disgusting men crawl on their knees, trying to lure him in with promises of things he could very well attain without their help or simply had no desire for while flinching every time he moved – he was very sure one of them had even pissed himself.

It were times like these that he remembered Luzifer´s speeches, before they had split up to wander the world alone, of how he had it the hardest because human´s pride was nothing but a mere illusion, clinging to it in times of prosperity and discarding it the second Fortuna's wheel turned again. He had always supposed he and Satan had it the easiest.

A knocking on the door let him turn around, his irritation vanishing instantly.

After giving a sign the heavy oak doors were slowly opened revealing Firas with….

It was just like a work of art the way that slim body shimmered in the light of the candles placed all over his room, giving the other a slightly inhuman touch. The only thing concealing was a robe out of lilac silk, so sheer that it was nearly see through, with a deep V-neck barley held by the shoulders and a golden belt around the waist.

The boy was emitting a wonderful scent – lavender – nearly strong enough to overlay that horrible _stink_ the other was surrounded by. He knew it all too well - it was the smell only coming from virgins.

For him as demon of lust existed nothing more horrible than chastity - it was not really a weak point or something but it disgusted him in such a way that the first time he met a nun he puked on her feet.

But that was also the thing that made corrupting a virgin so…_satisfying_ – in two very different ways.

The demon watched out of the corner of his eyes how Firas retreated silently. He really should give the boy more credit – he was hardworking, discreet and could practically read his wishes from his eyes. Letting him stay after the incident had truly been a good choice.

Laying eyes on his prey again he slowly stepped forward, the tension between them growing with every step made. In the boys eyes laid a mix of anxiety and anticipation, his body shaking lightly and his breath already becoming deeper.

Now standing directly before him Zabuza extended a hand and slowly caressed the smooth cheek, the move nothing more than the touch of a feather but the skin under his fingertips already heating up. Bowing forward until he was on the others height the demon whispered "Haku" before touching the others lips with his own.

As those rough lips touched his own Haku´s mind went instantly into overdrive – no, no, no, no, _yes_ – was everything his clouded consciousness could form as thoughts, everything else overshadowed with the sound of the blood pounding in his ears.

Smiling lightly at the boy's inner struggle the man slid his arms around this tiny waist carefully - sure he could break this fragile thing in his arms in two with just one wrong move - pressing their bodies together. Using the others surprised gasp he snaked his tongue in the younger´s hot cavern, coaxing him till he relaxed.

His resolution wavering more and more the boy let his body go slack, sinking into the arms of this man he only knew for some hours, letting him dominate his mouth while commenting with breathy little moans of pleasure.

Drawing back the lust demon admired his handiwork – the lips were cherry red and swollen, still connected with his own through a thread of salvia, the cheeks a beautiful pink and those eyes heavily lidded, the pupils blown wide enough to make them look black and glazed over with lust – _delicious_.

Smiling sadistically he moved further down to mark that long neck.

Haku couldn´t stop his body from giving in more and more to that new feelings even with his mind still racing. And why should he? Every touch of that tongue on his skin made electric shots race down his body to his already dripping erection. Was this really what his teachers had always warned before? The thing that corrupted your soul? But how could something bad feel this _right_?

Letting himself glide more and more in the pleasure the boy was now nothing more than a gasping, moaning, trembling mess.

It wasn´t as if he was the only one – hundreds of people fell for that kind of lust every day in better circumstances. He would be forgiven, would be just like them, just like…

Feeling the body under him shake the strongest till now Zabuza moved up again to look at his masterwork – ready to go a step further. But looking at the others face he took a shocked step back.

The beautiful face was consorted into a grimace of pure sadness - the eyes brimming with tears which would fall any second, the mouth pressed into a tight line to let no sounds escape and this lithe frame shaking from holding them back.

Asmodeus could only watch dumbfounded as the boy turned around and fled the chamber in a whirl of brown and violet.

**Oh my God! This is just the first part and it already took like forever!**

**I really like Firas but I hope I can bring out Haku´s wild side in the next part ;)**

**A/N: Bey ****- is a Turkish and Altaic title for chieftain, traditionally applied to the leaders (for men) of small tribal groups. The title for female royal families was Begum. Beg means as great. The regions or provinces where "beys" ruled or which they administered were called beylik, roughly meaning "emirate" or "principality" in the first case, "province" or "governorate" in the second (the equivalent of duchy in other parts of Europe). Today, the word is still used informally as a social title for men (somewhat like the English word "mister"). Unlike "mister" however, it follows the name and is used generally with first names and not with last names. ****Yay Wikipedia!**

**As always I hope you like it and I will try to upload as fast as possible. **


	3. Lust - part 2

**2. Chapter: Lust – part 2 **

**Pairing: Asmodeus!Zabuza x Haku**

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since _it _had happened. Three weeks in which Haku waited, anxiously but still with a morbid kind of impatience, for…well just for _something_ to happen.

The first few days he was sure he would be executed or at least thrown out for his insolence. After the slaves, especially Firas, continued to fill his room with belongings fit for a prince and serve delicious meals he was certain the Bey would call him any day now to continue what he had interrupted - but nothing happened. As a matter of fact he had only seen the Bey, Zabuza as Firas informed him, three times in the last weeks – which didn´t mean that he talked to him on any of those occasions.

Now he would be happy with really anything, 'cause he was sure that nothing could be worse than his imagination running wild, coming up day after day with new horrible, but most of the time very unlikely, possibilities. He even had the theory that this was his punishment – psychological torture or something like that.

But really it was his own fault to begin with, a topic he had also pondered over extensive, it was not as if anyone had forced him to come here – that didn´t mean he really had a choice, but still. He knew of his role from the beginning - not naive enough to believe those old men and their descriptions of his life as 'consort' how they tactfully called it – making himself believe he was ready just to chicken out in the last second. Where had gone all that smartness he had prided himself of as a child? Gone. All with just one thought about that man….God! Haku hated that this person still influenced him so strongly after all those years.

A loud moan and a sharp pain in his hand let him break from his musings looking down at the culprit. The little white furball just looked up at him – unimpressed by his glare – stretching her back demandingly to show him she was ready to be petted.

"Really your name is very fitting, Diva" chuckled the boy. He and Diva had met for the first time after _it_ happened, with him cowering in a corner somewhere in this labyrinth like palace whilst crying his eyes out, being interrupted by the demanding moan that seemed to be Diva´s trademark. It was really a mystery how a cat could sound demanding.

After his unsuccessful attempts to shoo her away he had given in and taken care of her wants. Surprisingly it had helped – the cat´s kind of endearing personality combined with her soft fur seemed to calm his nerves. Since that day she had been his only friend next to Firas, whom he had befriended in a very similar way – by being consoled by him. When the hell had he become so needy?

Since the moment he had stepped into this palace he had felt so horrible lost. Everything changed in mere seconds, if he didn´t look out the window every day for confirmation he would be sure he had entered a different world. Everything here was dazzling to such a degree that he always searched for a quit place like the garden he was sitting in right now just to get down to earth again. But even so he felt with every day passing how the people, the food, the palace and this whole kind of life seemed to become more and more common to him.

It was a terrifying thought considering the lurking fear of getting discarded at the next opportunity.

Smiling sadly down at Diva he pressed her against his body lowly murmuring "I´m a horrible person, right?" And it was true. He lived here in luxury, spoiled like a real rich kid without even doing anything for it while his mother and younger sisters and brothers lived in poverty, and he still dared to _complain_ about it.

But that was the ground he had agreed to come here anyway, wasn´t it? He had just been so tired of seeing his siblings hunger, only being able to watch them get thinner and thinner every day and his mother, the women he had once loved and idolized so much, whose eyes had become empty even as she fought to feed her family, doing nothing else than that and cry at night because of things long lost.

Hearing footsteps and low voices in the aisle behind him Haku tried at first to ignore them until he recognized a voice he knew all too well even after hearing it only so few times.

He was shocked by his own response to that rumbling tone, getting louder with every second. His heart began to practically _race_, his body temperature raised and his mind got as hazy as every time when he was confronted with even just the thought of the Bey.

Growing more and more panicked hearing the voices nearing he took the cat still placed in his lap and searched for a place to hide in. He just couldn't face the man now, especially if he had company. Deciding for a bush across the aisle he managed to conceal himself, and Diva, behind it before Zabuza stepped in his, now slightly obstructed, field of view.

He looked as impressive as always – tall and muscled with very broad shoulders and a just slightly tanned skin. Even with the mask concealing half of his face one could still make out the strong chin and thin lips underneath. His most distinct feature were surly those piercing, coal black eyes which seemed to be able to look directly in your soul, making you feel naked and vulnerable under his gaze.  
Haku was sure that there was no human, neither man nor woman, who could resist this man. Well, maybe except for himself – even if he wasn´t all too sure of that.

Some seconds later the Bey´s dialogue partner stepped from behind a pillar into the daylight. It was a young blond woman, around 3 years older than him, which he recognized to be one of the Bey´s favourites. She talked insistently to Zabuza, her pretty face showing disdain and incomprehension while the Bey seemed to become more and more bored and annoyed – obliviously dissatisfied with the woman. His lips moved, responding to his favourite's antics with a blank face.

But instead of calming down after the Bey´s, probably, calming words the woman´s anger seemed to rise to new heights, her voice getting louder and louder in the process so that even Haku could make out some words spoken by that screeching voice. "Not fair….why him….us…."

Noticing the man rolling his eyes, a movement unnoticed by the woman as he stood with his back to her, Haku flinched in surprise as Zabuza turned around and proceeded to take theblond in his arms. Observing how he muttered something in her ear, drawing her body even closer to his own and her melting into it, the boy could not help the jealousy he felt at the sight. It was nothing uncommon anymore as he had felt it anytime he saw the Bey with someone else than himself. He knew very well that it was fairly idiotic for someone who had rejected the man, but he just couldn´t help himself.

In agony he was forced to watch their lips locking in a sensual kiss, one thought repeating itself in his mind _it should be me_. Pressing his lips together to let no sound escape he began to clench his hands into fists, completely forgetting Diva who was still situated in his lap. The cat lost no time to show her anger with a struck of her claws before springing off of his lap and making her way over to the garden´s other side, all the while moaning loudly and annoyed.

Haku could not help being satisfied as the couple parted startled, their eyes searching for the culprit. The Bey was the first to notice Diva, a small smile lightening his face at the sight. Stepping into the garden he let his angry favourite behind, slowly moving to the cat that was now only centimetres away from Haku´s hiding place, before grabbing her with one fast, fluid motion, cradling her in his arms like a little child before turning around and going back to the aisle.

Still holding his breath and with his heart hammering in his chest the boy watched as Zabuza spoke his parting words and vanished from his sight. The women threw one last angry glance at the garden before stomping off in the opposite direction.

While listening to the blood pounding in his ears Haku couldn´t help but marvel over the fact that he had been so close to the Bey – had he stretched out his hand he would have been able to trace the lines of that face, touch that lips which he remembered so well - the texture, the wonderful feeling of them on his own….

It was that day that Haku admitted his unhealthy obsession to himself.  
It was also the day he decided to end it as fast as possible.

-oOo-

Zabuza stormed angrily into his chambers, white robes blowing behind him and his stare fixated on everything in a ten-meter-radius, making a very intimidating figure, just to be greeted by a very unimpressed Firas. Falling onto his divan in an exhausted, and extremly dramatic, movement he freed Diva from her confinement in his arms just to have her settle herself on his chest with a satisfied purr.

Taking the wine the boy handed him the demon lost no time to go back to his dark thoughts, absently ruffling the cat's fur. Smiling amusedly at his masters antics Firas decided it was time to get some information – one had to work hard to be the best informed person in the palace.

"How was your time with Aylin, Bey?" he asked innocently with a smile that put every angel to shame. The slave only raised an eyebrow as the cup shattered on the marble floor and a deathly glare was fixated on him.

"GOOD, good, no it was fucking _wonderful_!" bellowed the demon, his angry aura enough to make the boy take a step back. Diva didn´t even flinch. "Because my favourite thinks it funny to, instead of pleasing me as is her job, complain to me about her shitty problems. And now that I want to rest because my ears are fucking bleeding, my slave gets insolent. When the hell did I become a laughingstock?!" Zabuza ended his little speech, letting himself fall back again.

"Was it about him?" The question shocked the lust demon visibly but looking at Firas serious face he couldn´t help but answer.

"What isn´t about him?" he asked with a humourless smile. And it was true, since the first time he had stepped into this palace – beautiful, shy and oh so innocent – everything had been about him, at least when it came to Zabuza.

After the boy had rejected him the demon was, understandably, furious but unable to do anything about it. Because every time he thought about banning him their first meeting came to his mind, how he had blushed and stuttered and how adorable he had been. And when he thought about taking him forcibly to his bed he couldn´t help but see his crying face that had still been so stunning, even with tears wetting it and those eyes looking so unbelievably hurt.

But it was not as if those pictures only came to him when he deliberately thought about Haku. Oh no! In the last three weeks the boy had managed to sneak into his thoughts constantly. When he worked he remembered that silky voice, when he talked to the reeve of some village he thought of the way his lips had felt on his and when he was with someone from his harem he couldn´t help but imagine that smile he had never seen.

"You´re in love with him" it was not a question – it was a statement.

Sharing a long look with that little brat Zabuza said the only thing that came to his mind. "I´m not in love with him" The boy chuckled lightly "what a truly surprising answer" he said sarcastically, never taking his gaze from his master.

"Bey, did you know that my mother used to say 'words are everything'?" startled at the sudden change of topic the man looked up again "No, she never told me"

"Well, the both of you never talked much, right? She meant that in this world were truth and lie are manmade words can change everything" stepping closer he bowed down till their eyes met "And if you repeat something that was formerly a lie often enough till you even fool yourself it will eventually become a truth too"

"Ehh…"began the other his grin stretching wide over his face, giving the impression of a predator ready to pounce "aren´t we brave?" Cocking his head in a cat-like move the boy made an honestly surprised face "Why? I`m just telling a story, aren´t I?" he added with a devilish little grin.

"Pfff...at least you´ve got guts little one, but don´t think I will overlook everything just because I like you" "That's hard to believe" said Firas in a doubtful voice "when there are examples stating otherwise" the grin from before stole back on his face "or could he be _special_ case? Really that´s the first time I have seen you hesitating when it comes to taking something you desire, what is it that holds you back?"

What held him back? He had no idea, and if he was absolutely honest he was also unwilling to explore it - some part of him obliviously afraid of the answer. All he could make out was that strain in his chest every time he thought about it. It was not as if it would be the first time he took somebody without their consent - only a few were ever happy, or even used to, being taken by a complete stranger, but all sooner or later surrendered to the pleasure he could give them.

With Haku it was another story, while he still wanted that slim body under himself, writhing in ecstasy as he pounded into him, he wasn´t a toy to be used and thrown away after some time like most, if not all, of his previous partners were. It was not that he felt bad about it - matters concerning moral didn´t fit a lust demon - but in his imagination the boy was something to be cherished and treasured and if only because he was _his_.

Giving his slave a stern look the demon decided to end this useless conversation."That´s non of your concern." Seeing his masters conflicting thoughts the brunette still decided to change the topic for now, having another question that held his interest.

"And what will you do about Aylin?" The Bey looked truly surprised at the question "What? I will just ignore her for some time till she comes to her senses and begs for my forgiveness. It´s not as if it's the first time things like this happen - luckily they are quite simple, aren´t they?"

Firas tried to hole in the advices on the tip of his tongue, knowing they would fall on deaf ears. The first time he had noticed how downright _naïve_ his master was in regards concerning the harem, even though he was so obsessed with it, it had very much shocked him.

The harem was a place only good to those who stood at the top of the hierarchy - in other words the favourites. The ones who weren´t tried everything in their power to reach that position, going in some cases as far as murdering their rivals, while the ones that held it lived in constant fear of losing it, being very much aware of the fickle nature of their master.

That Aylin was the person holding it for the longest time could only mean that she was the most skilled at recognizing and eliminating her opponents. Now that she saw Haku as a danger, and not without good reason, the disregard of the Bey would only confirm her in her believe that she had to get ride of him as fast as possible.

Excusing himself for now Firas decided to take care of his other duties, that bad feeling still lingering in the back of his mind.

-oOo-

The last few hours had come and gone nearly unnoticed by his troubled mind. Bathing, or more precise being bathed by a slave, eating, and waiting. Waiting till the constant noise of the palace dimmed down, the corridors became empty and he was of no interest anymore.

Now his hands moved as fast as his feet while he tried to search for everything that was small but still of enough value to be later sold one a black-market. For now he was too nervous to feel any guilt over his actions. Rummaging through a jewellery box filled with beautiful gems he had never worn before he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a big ruby. His face was waxen, the cheeks standing out drastically with their red spots and his eyes looked like that of an trapped animal - dramatically wide with small pupils and an unfocused stare.

Feeling his legs slipping from under him he landed ungently on the ground. What the hell was he doing here? Running away - what a silly thought! He knew nothing of the world out there. He lacked the mannerism, or at least the ability to feign them, to come across as something else than a slave. If he was lucky he would have some hours before they caught him.

But what else could he do? His attraction to the Bey was growing frightening fast, in the near future his ability to resist would vanish completely and he would give in. It didn´t matter how tempting that thought was he was absolutely sure that he would regret it in the end. So the only solution left was letting all this behind, lock up all that haunting memories deep in his mind till they stopped plaguing him just as he had done so long ago.

Willing his legs to move again he made his way over to the package lying on the bed, emptying the box out over it. With some of the stones rolling over the edge of the bed a unmelodious jingling filled the room harshly interrupted by a mocking laugh.

Turning around he stared, deeply shocked, at the figure standing in the doorway still shaking with fits of laughter. After the other had calmed down somewhat the blue eyes focused on Haku, the amusement in them obvious.

The silence stretching between them was again ended by Firas "It´s not what it looks like?" he asked in a teasing voice.

Unable to help himself Haku felt how his body began to shake as he laughed.  
Even he heard how desperate it sounded.

**So that was chapter 2!**  
**This is really getting kind of long but I just can´t bring myself to shorten it or at least make the chapters longer...it just isn´t my style(not to forget that I just love write cliff-hangers) **

**I´d like to say comment but if you like it you will do so anyway, right?**

**A/N: because I noticed I forgot it in the last chapter**  
** Ikbal - something like a one-night-stand **


End file.
